Blizzard Bomb
This article does not include Elfi's Wonderland 2018 yet, will be updated soon Basic Information Blizzard Bombs are seasonal and unusual Explosives in Creativerse. They are single-use winter-themed throwables that will create a small whirlwind on their point of impact for 30 seconds that can cast Creatures and player characters up in the air repeatedly. Beware of imminent fall damage when stepping into their whirling vortexes! How to obtain Already crafted Blizzard Bombs can be bought from NPCs named Elfis that will randomly appear on Ice and Snow at day and night during Christmas event-times, like they did for the first time during Elfi's Toy Drive from December 13th 2017 until January 10th 2018. 25 crafted Blizzard Bombs can be bought from Elfis for 30 Rescued Toys. Rescued Toys are Trade Items that can be found in randomly spawning Holiday Gifts during the seasonal Christmas event, they can also be obtained through Elfi's Community Toy Drive after the community has unlocked reward bundles, and most of these Toys can be won as rewards for successfully completing Trog Trap Events. These events with variating objectives will immediately be initiated when Trog Traps are being placed. Trog Traps can be obtained during Christmas event-times. Even though all left-over Trog Traps will still initiate Trog Trap Events after the end of the event, and successfully mastering them will still provide you with Rescued Toys, you can only store these Toys for now. You will only be able to trade Toys with Elfis that are supposed to re-appear around next Christmas for another month again or perhaps for additional rare occasions if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums. You can craft Blizzard Bombs yourself too - in your crafting menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default hotkey), but only after their rare crafting Recipe has been unlocked by buying it from an Elfi during Christmas event-times for 1000 Rescued Toys or obtaining it from a fellow Creativerse player, and then learning the Recipe book. Blizzard Bombs cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. How to unlock the crafting recipe The rare crafting Recipe for Blizzard Bombs can be bought from Elfis that will randomly spawn on Ice and Snow at day and night during Christmas event-times, like they did for the first time during Elfi's Toy Drive from December 13th 2017 until January 10th 2018. The rare Recipe for Blizzard Bombs can be bought for 1000 Rescued Toys and will be used up when you learn it. You can buy more than one of these Recipes if you want to give duplicates to other players. This rare seasonal Recipe book is tradable, so if fellow players have left-over duplicates, they can give them to you on their game world to learn (which will use up the recipe book). Seasonal crafting Recipes cannot be shared via Adventure though. In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe for Blizzard Bombs to your crafting menu after you've bought or obtained it, the recipe book has to be learnt by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or by dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. The crafting recipe will then keep being available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare crafting Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft Blizzard Bombs To craft 5 Blizzard Bombs at a time, you'll need: * 1x Gunpowder, obtainable by putting Coal into a Processor, or from randomly spawning Treasure Chests (except for Obsidian Treasure Chests), or as a loot or pet-harvest from Hot Feet or Keepas * 1 block of Snow that can be found in cold Biomes like on frozen Oceans, snow-covered Mountains, in Taigas, Frozen Deserts, snowy Tundras, snowy Canyons and the like * 1 (block of) Ice that can be found on frozen Oceans or rivers under a layer of Snow, more rarely at the entrance of Mountain-Caves or can be made by placing Water or other liquids into very cold areas How to use Blizzard Bombs can be thrown from your quickbar. Simply place a stack of them into any quickslot, then type the assigned number of the according quickslot that you've placed the Blizzard Bombs into, or scroll to the according slot with your mousewheel. To throw a Blizzard Bomb, press its quickslot number again or click your right mouse button while pointing at your target or a little higher with your crosshairs cursor. Please note that these throwable Explosives will fly in an arc affected by gravity like most other Explosives in Creativerse. At right-click (or using the according number key), only one of the Blizzard Bombs of a whole stack will be thrown. You can throw the next Blizzard Bomb then after waiting for 3 seconds (because of the cooldown). Effects of Blizzard Bombs These blue Explosives will be thrown from your quickbar and will then explode approximately at a spot you're aiming at with your crosshairs cursor after flying there in an arc. Even if you aim very high, the maximum range of Blizzard Bombs is 9 blocks though. At the point of their impact, a stationary whirlwind will form for 30 seconds. Every player character and Creature that steps into this vortex will be flung high up into the air vertically by this whirlwind, which can cause serious falling damage for player characters when they drop down to the ground again. Aiming at the vortex will slow down the fall, but beware: even if the whirlwind catches your fall, it will once again toss your player character up a little, and if you then land on solid blocks, your character will still be dealt significant falling damage as if the drop has been much higher! If you hit a Creature with a Blizzard Bomb at their side, they might only be pushed up once and not very far, landing a bit further away. If they step directly into the whirlwind though (for example when charging at your player character), they will be hurled up vertically, will then fall straight down to again land in the vortex and be flung up again. Creatures can continue to go up and down for another half a minute even after the whirlwind has subsided. Blizzard Bombs will not deal damage directly nor will they alter the environment. Different to what their name might suggest, they do not inflict any cold damage, unlike Freeze Bombs that can also freeze liquids to Ice and are able to transform certain materials/blocks. Different from most Explosives, Blizzard Bomb cannot be thrown through liquids and will not explode when hitting the floor of an ocean, river or lake or any solid block/object within / behind the liquid. Instead, these special seasonal throwables will explode on the surface of the liquid while forming their vortex only for a split second, then it will vanish. A low ceiling can render Blizzard Bombs completely ineffective. Blizzard Bombs can now be put on display like all other Explosives in or on display containers like Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Placemats, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers and the like. They look especially nice as decorations on Holiday Decorative Trees. Category:Elfi's Toy Drive Category:Christmas Event Category:Events Category:Crafted Category:In Trade Category:Explosives Category:Recipe